This application seeks to address heroin and other opioid addiction by providing inexpensive, effective online training to Methadone Maintenance Treatment (MMT) staff to improve treatment outcomes. It is estimated that at least 980,000 people in the United States are currently addicted to heroin and other opiates (CDC, 2002). About 20 percent of these individuals or 196,000 are in MMT. MMT is recognized as one of the most effective therapies for chronic opioid dependence (NIH Consensus Statement, 1997). Methadone is a rigorously well-tested medication that is safe and efficacious. Unfortunately, this treatment has developed an undeserved stigma which is associated with negative attitudes, lack of knowledge and false beliefs regarding its effectiveness and safety. Stigma towards methadone maintenance has been documented among the public, patients and providers. Negative attitudes are particularly problematic when found among treatment providers because they have been shown to be associated with poorer treatment outcomes (Kang et al., 1997;Caplehorn et al., 1998). The Training Institute (TI) of Social Sciences Innovations Corp. (SSIC) has been a provider of training to MMT staff for many years. However, the need for training MMT staff outstrips the capacity of the TI to provide in-person administrations of this course. Web-based Computer Assisted Instructional (CAI) is uniquely suited to meet the many needs described above. Compared to the limited enrollments of a face-to-face course, the number of service providers who can take a CAI course is virtually unlimited. Whereas face-to-face courses have geographical restrictions, a CAI course can be taken anywhere a computer is available. While face-to-face courses are generally restricted to work day hours of nine to five, a CAI course can be taken at any time. Certified Alcoholism and Substance Abuse Counselor (CASAC) continuing education credits (which are required for continued certification as a counselor) will be offered where applicable. The Aims of this application are: To update an entire written current curriculum in use by the TI and to adapt it to a CAI format;To create a self-directed and interactive prototype of two modules from the course;and to evaluate these two modules in 1) a usability test, 2) a post-use consumer focus group to assess look and feel as well content of the modules, and 3) a pre- and post- session questionnaire to measure knowledge gains. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Methadone is a rigorously well-tested medication that is safe and efficacious. Unfortunately, this treatment has developed an undeserved stigma which is associated with negative attitudes, lack of knowledge and false beliefs regarding its effectiveness and safety. Stigma towards methadone maintenance has been documented among the public, patients and providers. Negative attitudes are particularly problematic when found among treatment providers because they have been shown to be associated with poorer treatment outcomes (Kang et al., 1997;Caplehorn et al., 1998). This application seeks to address these problems by providing inexpensive, effective online training to methadone maintenance treatment (MMT) staff. Web-based Computer Assisted Instructional (CAI) is uniquely suited to the widespread dispersion of accurate information and timely training. Compared to the limited enrollments of a face-to-face course, the number of service providers who can take a CAI course is virtually unlimited. Whereas face-to-face courses have geographical restrictions, a CAI course can be taken anywhere a computer is available. This course will meet an important public health need, timely training for MMT staff.